The present application describes systems and techniques relating to processing and presenting arrhythmia event information from physiological data, for example, selectively presenting atrial fibrillation events to a medical practitioner.
Over the years, various devices have been used for monitoring hearts in living beings. Additionally, systems have been used to collect and report on heart information obtained from patients.